


Lavender Oils

by chrysozonite



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I mean there's Koga., M/M, Mentions of Adonis Otogari, Mentions of Sakuma Rei, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysozonite/pseuds/chrysozonite
Summary: Koga knows that having someone or something watch you while you sleep is weird, but it is weirder for him to know about this fact but still do it for who knows how long. He hasn’t been sleeping properly for the past few days, which troubled UNDEAD to an extent that they have someone to make sure that he is sleeping properly. Not only would it wreck his body clock, but it would also make him more tired at some parts of the day.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Lavender Oils

**Author's Note:**

> look @ me posting a fic at 12:50AM while fighting writer's block bc hell yeah. i would tag this as plot what plot bc im?? not sure if there's an evident plot but that tag is reserved for nsfw and i don't nsfw.

**Koga knows that having someone or something watch you while you sleep is weird,** but it is weirder for him to know about this fact but still do it for who knows how long. He hasn’t been sleeping properly for the past few days, which troubled UNDEAD to an extent that they have someone to make sure that he is sleeping properly. Not only would it wreck his body clock, but it would also make him more tired at some parts of the day. 

He's easily exhausted nowadays, and it’s impossible not to show it whenever they have a live performance at night after doing various activities during the day. Koga still goes to school, despite the rules changing and saying that it’s alright to skip school if it’s because of idol activities. He would like to keep his mind always busy so his thoughts wouldn’t stray far that it reaches his dog.

In the end, UNDEAD sent Kaoru to check up on Koga every night, which he did not really expect. 

That guy really tries to do more volunteer work nowadays, compared to before. Of course, there’s still the _I do things for the Girls_ agenda that he has since way back, but he is more comfortable with men now. Koga didn’t know why, Koga didn’t really care why. He guessed that it’s because of the “scandal” when Kaoru was still in his third year, and he can see that scandal that Rei set up to be damaging his standing in the idol industry.

There were even no complaints when Kaoru was assigned. He was _cool_ , like Koga’s just another one of the jobs that he has to finish. Koga didn’t like the comparison his mind made and tried to shake the thought off. 

That still doesn’t change the fact that Hakaze Kaoru is still here weeks later. He sort of misses his roommate already, even if Tatsumi seems to pry in his personal affairs because after all, he's still different from Kaoru. And Kaoru’s smell reminds Koga of Leon compared to the other UNDEAD members, so it really isn’t helping him sleep. 

They say that you should clear your mind from all thoughts so you could sleep easier, but Kaoru being here made it more difficult for Koga. Nevertheless, his sight never leaves the sleeping man even if he tries to stray his mind from anything or anyone other than Kaoru and Leon, whose scent is still somehow around Kaoru even after staying over for a few weeks already with the dog not in sight. 

Koga tries to focus his thoughts on anything other than Kaoru, then remembers the room fragrance that the other installed not long ago saying that it could calm his mind whenever he tries to sleep. So far he didn’t really see the results of the installation, considering that he hasn’t been using it as much as Kaoru thought he would.

He already figured out that it smells similar to the plant he once took care of before when he forgot to wear his mask. It resulted in him to sneeze and be ill the whole day so activities for him were canceled. He got a mild scolding from Rei too, saying that even if Koga likes to help people (even though he always denies it) he should learn how to refuse offers. 

UNDEAD was lucky that they didn’t have any scheduled performance for the day, but Rei said that if it happens again there might be consequences from him.

That thought put aside, Koga decides to put the electric device to use. Carefully making sure that he doesn’t make noise as he stands up to walk towards his desk, being only half sure that it’s where the box for the room fragrance is put. The floor is a bit creaky, Koga discovers after months of living here, and still manages to step on the parts where it creates noise. 

Thankfully, Kaoru appears to be deep in his slumber, whose reaction to the few noises his ears might’ve caught was a toss in his sleep and a murmur Koga can’t quite understand. 

Nevertheless, Koga still froze in his tracks for a bit, fearing that he might get caught. There is still a chance for Kaoru to wake up, and although he is not one who would deduce that he is purposely staying up. 

Chances are, Kaoru would just tell him to sleep with little to no fuss. He’d already gotten used to taking care of his juniors now at this point, compared to the previous year where he would fret every time he’s with men. He probably is like this to Rei too whenever he can, since as far as Koga can recall, he also vowed on taking care of that old man to see that he won’t collapse. 

And Koga can see that Kaoru’s doing his best in his job, just not enough for Rei to stop taking on projects that would physically harm him. He is also receiving texts from Adonis about Rei, even mentioning that one time with the latter admitting that if Adonis wasn’t younger than him there’d be no doubt that he’d be in his arms to rest. 

He said that although it made him uncomfortable at first, he would be willing to share any comfort that he can give to Rei for everything he had done for him. Koga thinks that it’s kind of sweet, but also has an increased urge to scold his senior about his bad habit of overworking himself. He may be someone that he used to admire but Koga feels like he has to kick some sense to Rei every once in a while.

Koga tries to look for the box in the dim lighting of the room, praying that Kaoru hasn't moved the cactus he is taking care of to the top of the desk. The lighting of the room increased once he had found the box, soft hues illuminating the room after he plugged the device in and powered it on.

The scent starts to fill in the room now, and Koga sat down on the floor to watch the device emit the fragrant smell of lavenders. The soft, lilac light inside the device strangely makes him calm too that his mind is starting to stray from the scent of Leon in the room. 

He is unsure as to how the diffuser already has water and oil inside of it, and why he has not checked it at first. If he is to be honest he has no idea how these things work, and Kaoru was the one who set it up when they first used it and Koga made the mistake of not giving his full attention. 

He is almost positive that that flirty bastard mentioned something about checking the contents of the device before plugging it in, unless he didn’t. Still, he is to blame if things go wrong and he accidentally blew up the appliance.

The effect of the aroma is not instant, and Koga still has to do the breathing technique that Adonis told him before to calm his mind. He placed the diffuser on his desk, quite amused by the lighting for some reason, and took a seat on the chair nearby. He kept his eyes on it, feeling himself relax bit by bit, and the invisible weight he is carrying in his heart decreased.

The truth is, he brought Leon to a trusted veterinarian weeks before and got the news that his condition got worse than expected so they have to look after him for now, until he gets treated. A childhood friend of his who he just recently met once again offered to pay the fees since he is aware that Koga might not be able to handle it that well considering the past of his family. Koga felt that he had no choice but to agree to it, since he can’t use UNDEAD’s funds for something personal and he can’t contact his parents for a weird reason. 

Now Koga is worried sick over two things: Leon and how to pay back that childhood friend of his. It would damage his pride much if he relied too much on someone who used to use him then left when he is not of use already. He learned that he shouldn’t really trust people after the incident, and yet here he is, making a fool out of himself for trusting the same bastard again hoping that they had changed indeed. 

Ah, his mind is straying to those thoughts again. Using his arms as a cushion he lowered his head on the table, eyes tightly shut and head facing down as if trying to put those aside for him to sleep. 

Koga got too focused on himself that he almost forgot that there is another presence in the room other than him and was surprised when a blanket was suddenly wrapped around his shoulders in a sort of comforting way. His shoulders tensed a bit, although he’s not sure if Kaoru could see it due to the lighting. 

Koga heard his senior clicking his tongue, part of him wondering if he finally lost his temper and is now irritated at Koga for not sleeping in bed. His ears are prepared for whatever remark or comment he would hear from the man but he did not expect to feel a hand in his hair at a time like this. 

“Rest well, Koga-kun,” Kaoru commented, almost softly, lovingly, similar to what he often hears spouses say to each other and to what he says to reassure Leon at times the dog exhausts himself. He said it in a way that Koga felt like his heart could burst because of it, with him not fully knowing how he should react. 

_Hakaze-senpai, what the fuck_ ’s the phrase that’s on loop for his head for who knows how long, positive that if there’s enough lighting and if his face isn’t buried in his arms it’d be pretty obvious that he is blushing because _what the fuck was that_.

-

Koga really isn’t sure when he slept last night, barely aware of the time when he did. However, he does not remember sleeping on his bed, nor even lying down on his bed after he powered on the room fragrance, to be honest. He has guessed that points to the possibility of Kaoru moving him there, but as to how and why, he does not know. 

All he remembers last night is the feeling of sudden warmth that shot right through his heart, and a faint smell of the puppy he has loved for years. 

He got up from the bed, finding the diffuser turned off and unplugged. Kaoru is currently nowhere to be found too, but Koga had read the note that Kaoru left on the desk. Apparently, breakfast includes pancakes due to Kaoru’s preferences and a fruit juice, on which Kaoru would just choose two randomly so Koga could pick one once Kaoru gets back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know how to end this but hey!! may i ask your opinions


End file.
